Deadly Alive
by corgi101
Summary: In the mists of a final battle two are slain. One who is slain is loved by so many, Notch gives him another chance but...there is witchcraft involved, for an evil brother gets his magic into the resurrection. The general must over take the curse and rid the world of his enemy, once and for all. (Includes TeamCrafted, and tis be remake of Sky and Herobrine the Unforgivable Curse)


_Chapter 1_

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, the just another battle with the squids, we can do this!"

The general announced to his army of recruits. Up in front their allies were aligned, including Dead Army, The Stars, Kippers, Baccas, and TheBajanArmy. They were going into a battle with their worst enemy, the squids.

"Deadlox, you and your army do ambush. Jason, can you and The Stars be backup? The rest of you will be used in the full on attack," announced the general, otherwise known as Sky, or Adam. Deadlox nodded, and headed off with his army. The Stars prepared them selves for when they were needed. Sky went to the front of his army, otherwise known as the Sky Army.

"Mudkip, Jerome, Baja, you guys ready?" he called.

"All good!" called Mudkipz

"We're ready!" announced Jerome and Baja.

"Ok, let's roll!" Sky said, taking the lead, heading towards the river.

Once the armies got there, they saw The Squids were waiting, while their leader, Shark, stepped forward, to come face to face with them.

"Hello Sky Army," he said in a poisoned voice.

"Shark, still looking for Ty?" Sky asked in a cool voice.

"You'll regret that days work Sky," growled Shark.

"Will I? Or will you regret ever becoming my enemy?" Sky asked. Shark snarled and took out his twin cutlasses, both enchanted with derpness. Sky took out his enchanted butter sword with fire-aspect, in order to burn them. There was a high tension in the air, as almost as if they were waiting to attack. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the ocean breeze and waves. Finally it all started when Shark slashed Sky in his thigh.

At once chaos broke, and the battle started. Sky grasped his thigh, as scarlet blood gushed from the cut. He tied the torn clothes up in a knot near it to stop the bleeding, and then searched the crowd of colors for the blue flash of Shark. He saw a squid jump at him, and at once he held his sword his defense. Sky threw the squid away, and stabbed it in its chest. Blue and silver blood oozed from the wound, as Sky stood. Then he felt something cold and slimy hit him in the back. Sky felt something pin him to the grass. He was able to turn over and kick them off.

Sky saw another squid, followed by another squid comrade both ready to kill him. They grinned tauntingly, both baring fangs that had green tips. Just as they were about to pounce Deadlox jumped on one, killing it. He then got out his bow and with a quick shot killed the other.

"Two less dirt-holes," he growled.

"Thanks man," said Sky. Deadlox nodded and turned. He shot an arrow and ran off to follow it.

"Pity, if only he was dead," he heard someone laugh. Sky turned and faced Shark, who was cleansing his blade from red blood. Sky growled. He charged at Shark, and tried to stab his sword sideways into his neck, but Shark grabbed his arms.

"Sky, I think you should know a secret about me, I got my name from my bloodline. I am part Great-White Shark," whispered Shark. Sky growled.

"I don't care," he growled. Sky used his other arm to punch Shark, and got his grabbed arm free. Shark had the air knocked out of him, and looked up to face Sky. Sky ran at him, but Shark jumped up. At once time froze, as Sky felt a wearing pain in his stomach.

Shark grinned. He saw the Sky Army leader bleed, blood staining the ground. Sky looked up at him, eyes glimmering with tears. He looked down at his stomach, and saw a curved blade sliced all the way through. Shark began laughing, mockingly. Sky got enough energy to stand. He took his sword, raised it, and sliced it across Shark's head. The Kind Squid's head fell the ground, as the blue and silver blood painted the ground. Sky smiled. Everyone stopped battling to face the two. The squids began to retreat, and everyone began cheering, except for TrueMU and Deadlox. Both saw Sky, as he fell to his knees. The cutlass sword dripped his blood.

"SKY!" TrueMU yelled. He ran over as Sky fell back. He landed in his lap. Deadlox came over.

"Buddy this is gonna hurt," said Deadlox, as he grabbed the curved sword. He took it out, and threw it aside. Except Sky didn't scream, he only closed his eyes. He opened them, a single silver tear running down his face. The recruit turned to face their general.

"Sky! No! No!" one cried.

"Frick no!" another growled. Deadlox began to patch up the wound, but so much blood was coming out.

"Jason…is Shark dead?" asked Sky in not more then a whisper.

"Yes, you killed him," said Jason in a hushed voice.

"Good…" whispered Sky, looking up at the sky. Night was on its way, as stars filled the sky.

"Sky, hang on buddy," Deadlox whispered. Sky looked at the stars, his gaze looking distant.

"I can see light…its getting brighter," he whispered. Deadlox and TrueMU looked at Sky, as he gasped.

"Notch…" he whispered.

"Sky, don't do dis," said Ty, on the verge of tears.

"Ty, Jason, this was my last battle, Shark is dead, my destiny is done," whispered Sky.

"Sky no! Your army needs you! TeamCrafted needs you!" TrueMU cried. Sky let off another single silver tear.

"Ty, Jason, lead my army well," whispered Sky. His breathing was getting shallower, and shallower. Ty began to do CPR.

"Frick Sky, please don't do dis," Ty said.

"Ty, it's too late…I-I…" Sky whispered, gasping to get out his final words.

"Hush Sky, don't speak," said TrueMU, tears building up at the bottom of his helmet.

"I love you guys, no one could ask for better friends," whispered Sky. He gasped, and the light left his eyes.

"Sky? Sky?! SKY?!" Deadlox asked. But it was too late. The Sky Army General was dead.

**A/N**

**EH CROW, GET INTO THE BOMB SHELTER!  
**

***corgi101 opens bomb shelter door**

**crow102 "WHY?"**

**corgi101 "THE REVIEWERS GONNA RAGE!"**

***millions of comments like **

**WHY SKY DIE?!**

OMG WHY?!  


**CORGI WHY YOU GOTTA DO DIS?**

**Come to review box.**

***crow102 jumps in**

***corgi101 slams door shut**

"**Ok, we'll be safe until next two chapter come out,"**

"**Ok,"**

**But anyways guys, uh, yeah. I sorta took after Ruo's death (I forget how it is spelled). And a bit of Bluestar's death X3. But anyways, remember to eat butter and kill squids (I mean look at what Shark did to Sky).**


End file.
